craftybois_wwe_2kversefandomcom-20200214-history
TLC: Tables Ladders Chairs (Y5)
About TLC: Tables Ladders Chairs (Y5) was a July pay-per-view event presented by the WWE promotion in Year Five. It featured superstars from the Raw brand. The event was praised by critics, and featured several top superstars competing in a TLC Match main event to win the brand's Money In The Bank briefcase. This was due to the Money In The Bank pay-per-view only featuring talent from the Smackdown brand this year. Despite Raw superstars not participating in that event, the red brand still needed to declare someone Mr. Money In The Bank. The formal announcement for the match took place on Raw a few weeks prior. Storylines Sasha Banks vs. Lita The rabid dog Sasha Banks would dominate the women's division, but would finally be put in her place by Raw icon Lita. The two would collide at TLC to settle the score. An amazing match. Sasha would get a chair midway through with the intention of brutalizing Lita, but the ref would take it, distracting Sasha long enough for Lita to surprise her with a Twist of Fate. Sasha would kick out. Sasha would go to hit the Bank Statement but Lita would counter, Sasha would counter back, and once behind Lita would roll her up with a school boy pin for the upset victory. Rhyno vs. Christian Rhyno would take on Christian in an officially sanctioned Hardcore title match. Chairs would be used. Christian would blade. Rhyno would go through a table. Christian would use Rhyno's own finisher against him, toss him into the ring, and pin him to retain the title. Ambrose & Rollins vs. The Hardy Boyz After a long fued, the two top tag teams on Raw would go head to head to determine who is the more hardcore team. Would Rollins & Ambrose successfully defend their titles against their most formidable challengers yet? An amazing match with several intense spots, both Hardy brothers would blade. The champs would retain. Finn Balor vs. Demon Finn Balor Finn would walk into TLC knowing he had a title defense, but no one could tell him who it would be against. Goldust had been stalking the Intercontinental Champion, and had been producing a series of eerie shorts. The significance? Whatever the short depicted had come true up until this point. The most recent vignette depicted a Finn Balor look alike fighting his own reflection in an old mirror. What did this mean? What would happen at TLC? Who would Finn Balor's opponent be? Much to everyone's shock, Demon Finn would show up to challenge Finn. Who was the mysterious look alike? After the match, Finn would rub off the makeup to reveal Dustin Rhodes himself!! An instant classic. Bayley vs. Ruby Riott The anti-hero Ruby Riott would face off against Bayley, who had slowly begun to be more aggressive and stand up for herself. After taking down the likes of Alexa Bliss, could the newcomer Ruby Riott get her first title victory? Bayley would put Ruby through a table, effectively putting her on the injury list for at least two months. After the brutal table spot, Ruby would crawl into the ring to break the ref's count but Bayley would roll her up in a small package pin. An instant classic. Triple H vs. Randy Orton Perhaps one of the most important #1 contenders matches in WWE history. Rivals Triple H and Orton would face off for the opportunity for a one on one match against Batista for the WWE Universal Championship at Summerslam. Triple H had weaseled his way into the match with the help of his friends in high places that have protected him for at least a year now, and Orton would preserver through every attempt to keep him from the title. Could the universe favorite Orton finally get his fair shot at the title? Or would Triple H be in the title picture once gain to the dismay of the entire WWE Universe? Triple H would blade. Orton would win via a spike DDT. Greatest of all time and match of the year candidate. Shawn Michaels vs. Steve Austin vs. Edge vs. Kane vs. Chris Jericho vs. Braun Strowman The long anticipated MITB ladder match for the Raw brand. This was sure to shake up the power dynamics on the red brand. Steve Austin would be the top draw in the match, going in with a fued with Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Kane would ultimately pull off the victory for a shot at the WWE Universal Championship. Results Category:Past PPV Events